


Mirror

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Kinktober 2017, Mirror Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora is tired of Hancock putting himself down and decides to try and show him exactly how she sees him.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 26: Mirror
> 
> Back on track! We're almost to the end. Buckle up because we're going to manage this whole fucking month. lol

 

Hancock kept his hat down, leaning against the counter as he watched Nora. She moved like fucking wildfire through the house, twirling and twisting and consuming. Always did, every damned time. Didn’t matter what she was doing, it was a show every step of the way.

 

She lifted her gaze to find him watching her. “See something you like?”

 

“Always, sunshine, always.”

 

She grinned before walking up to him, resting her hip against the same counter. They stood at the same height, something he was used to. He wasn’t large, wasn’t like some of the men she drug around with her, like that fucker in the tin can. That asshole with the perfect jaw and-

 

Nora pressed her lips against his and his thoughts stuttered to a stop. She did that to him, more potent than any of his chems. One touch from her and his brain turned to fucking sludge.

 

He set a hand on her lower back and pulled her against him, his ruined lips sliding against hers, tasting her, memorizing her, letting it sear into him.

 

How many women had he fucked over the years? Too many to count, to remember. Only Nora stood out, only she stuck with him. He pulled back after dragging his teeth over her bottom lip. “Now I know that karma thing is bullshit. No one like me should ever be so lucky to end up with someone like you.”

 

She frowned, fingers wrapping in the fabric of his shirt. “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that.”

 

He smiled, but it didn’t sink down into him, wasn’t real. “I ain’t stupid, sister. You could do better, a lot fucking better than this mug. Why you ever wanted to settle down with something about an appetizing as jerky I won’t ever understand.”

 

Nora’s eyes narrowed, that spark of annoyance that never boded well for the source, which was unfortunately him. She moved back, grasping his wrist and pulling.

 

John allowed her to tug him back through the house, into the bedroom. What the fuck was this? His lady was the other half of him, just as kinky and fucked up as he was, which meant it could be anything.

 

Once in the room, she undressed him. He didn’t fight, but he sure didn’t help, either. The pieces of clothing became a pile on the dresser until he wore only his hat and the too wide smile on his lips.

 

John reached for Nora’s shirt, wanting to strip her down and get inside her.

 

She batted his hands away. “Relax.”

 

“Relaxing ain’t what’s on my mind when you got that look in your eye.”

 

She reached up and took his hat from his head, tossing it to land on the clothing. “Well, that’s too bad. We need to have a conversation.”

 

“While I’m naked? I know you love my filthy talk, but why don’t you strip on down and I’ll whisper anything you want into your ear.”

 

Nora shifted John forward before she moved behind him.

 

Well, that was new. . . Not that he’d tell her no. He’d try anything once, and if she wanted to fuck him? Well, he was game.

 

Nora grasped John’s chin and shifted his face forward, where he came face to face with himself in the large floor length mirror on the wall.

 

He flinched. Fuck. What a sight.

 

All his gnarled skin stood out, red and angry and hideous. Without his clothing, without the shit he put on to cover it up, he looked like the fucking ferals.

 

Worse? Nora’s perfect skin beside his. Pale and flawless and so damned different. How the fuck could she stand to touch him?

 

It was one thing when he pleasured her. Something about that seemed right, with him just worshipping her, lavishing attention on every damned part of her. Then he was forced to take a good look and realize he should have never touched her, not even once. She deserved a fucking lot better.

 

Nora placed her chin on his shoulder. “What do you see?”

 

“A monster,” he said, the honest answer slipping out before he could stop it.

 

Her breath spilled over his neck as she sighed. “For a man as smart as you are, John, you can be really damned stupid.”

 

“I’d never dream of arguing about that.”

 

Nora reached around him and set her hand on his chest, fingers following the grooves of his thin chest. She never flinched from his skin, from his scars. “I think you’re handsome. You remember that first day you told me you had a sexy King of the zombies thing going on?”

 

“What else was I supposed to do? You came walking up, pretty as a fucking picture, eyes wide when you asked what was wrong with me. Came up with the best thing I could think of.”

 

Her hand drifted down, nails scratching across his lower stomach. She didn’t seem to notice the way his stomach caved in, the way his muscles and bones stuck out since he couldn’t keep fat on his body. “Well, it worked. That grin? Your skin? I wanted you.”

 

“I pegged you for a girl with better taste.”

 

Nora reached down further, hand wrapping around his cock. He wasn’t fully hard yet, since it turned out staring at himself wasn’t the turn on it might have been for a better looker. Still, her skin was cool to him. Always was, since he ran hot due to the rads.

 

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she stroked him to hardness because even the sight of himself couldn’t compete with her touch. Her thumb rubbed over the head of his cock before she began to stroke him for real. “You turn me on so much, John. Not just me, either. You know how jealous I get when we’re in Goodneighbor? Ever damned woman in that town stares at you, wants you.”

 

“Only got eyes for you, sunshine. My touring days are over.”

 

Her hand sped up, and when he tried to twist to kiss her, she used her other hand to grasp his chin and keep his eyes forward. “Doesn’t mean you don’t have a town full of women lusting after you. You’re amazing, John, and I don’t come close to deserving you. I’m an old housewife who turned into a killer, a woman struggling to just survive out here, and you? You’re bigger than life, better than anything I could have imagined. I thought my life was over until I met you, until you showed me I could still have a life worth living.”

 

He tried to close his eyes, to shut out the image of her perfect skin and her perfect fucking face and how far he fell short.

 

She pressed her lips to the back of his neck. “Eyes open. Watch. I want you to see what I see.”

 

He groaned once before he opened them, tearing his gaze away from his face to focus on where she stroked him, on how her hand moved over his cock. That he could watch, that he could focus on.

 

Her hands were small, delicate, agile. She tightened her fist around the head of his cock, just like she knew he liked it. Fucking perfect, every inch of her. He pretended it wasn’t him there, that it was just some faceless person.

 

It wasn’t the junkie. The failure. The worthless runner he’d spent his life as. It was just some ghoul, some man, and the woman who loved him. It was a man worthy of Nora, worthy of whatever she saw in him.

 

As he got close to coming, he again tried to turn. He wanted to take her, to spread her out on the bed, to slide into her. Fuck, he wanted to prove to her that he could be good enough.

 

Nora was having none of it, though. She set her hand on his hip to hold him still as she sped her hand again. The woman could play him like a fucking instrument, and in another moment, he couldn’t hope to hold off the orgasm she seemed determined to get.

 

He groaned as he came, spurting onto the mirror, Nora’s grip loosening to stroke him gently as he came down from the high.

 

She kissed his shoulder again before setting her forehead on his shoulder. “You’re fucking amazing, John.”

 

He turned and gathered her into his arms, against his chest. “Don’t think I’m ever gonna understand how I got so lucky, sister, but I’m ain’t selfless enough to throw it away, either.”

 

Nora lifted her head to meet his gaze, lip between her teeth, cheeks flushed. “Guess I’ll have to keep trying to explain it to you, won’t I?”

 

He moved her backward until he got her to the bed. “Sounds like a fun few lessons, and you know, I’m a slow learner so who knows how long it'll take. First though? I think I’m gonna try to teach you a couple things myself.”

 

She laughed as she spread her thighs around his hips, welcoming him as she always did. “I love you, John.”

 

He stilled above her, then set his hand on her cheek, the contrast of their skin hurting less than it had. Hell, maybe her fucking lesson had helped. “Love you too, sunshine.”

 


End file.
